Clubbed by Cupid
by TofuPixie
Summary: All vampire. What if Bella was a vampire before she met Edward? Would there be an attraction? Bella and Edward meet one night at a club. I suck at summaries. My first fanfic. M for language and possible lemons. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: 9/29/09- At the request of omichiri6183 (who this chapter is now dedicated to) the eye color of all vampires are being changed. Although they are vampires, their eyes are still the same color as when they were human. Edward-Green Jasper-Light Blue Rosalie-Blue Emmett-Dark Blue Alice-Hazel. Thanks! Reviews appreciated. If you have any questions or ideas for the story don't hesitate to PM me. If you have any ideas for what songs should be playing in the club please tell me. I don't listen to that kind of music so I need help! Thanks!**

**Noelani**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, why exactly did I let you drag me here?" I asked brother as he pulled me into the packed club.

"Because you need to let lose, lighten up man!" He shouted over the music.

I scowled at him as I followed him through the door. The lights glanced off our skin at odd angles causing us to glow eerily. I made my way over to the bar and sat down, not ordering anything. My family made their way over to the dance floor and I followed them with my eyes, and that's when I saw her. She was stunning, moving herself fluidly to the music, and I felt myself inexplicably drawn to her. Her mahogany hair flowed down her back like a shinning waterfall, her chocolate eyes were half closed. I couldn't think. I knew that if I tried to speak no sound would come out. I was dazzled by her.

**BPOV**

I was lost in the music, swaying my hips to the beat. I knew that the lighting in the club reacted oddly to my skin in a way that made others wary of me. There was always a bit of space around me when I danced because their instincts told them to run. The song ended, and that's when I saw him. He was stunning, stalking towards me through the crowd, and I felt myself enigmatically drawn to him. His tousled bronze hair looked so inviting, his mesmerizing eyes a shocking green. I couldn't form a coherent thought. I couldn't speak. I was dazzled by him.

**EPOV**

A new song started and her eyes flashed up to me. She started dancing, making her way towards where I was standing. She looked up at me through her eyelashes her tawny eyes smoldering. Her finger began to crawl up my chest, I gasped. Nobody had ever approached me this way; nobody had ever made me feel this way. She pulled me closer and began to grind. Her arms, which were wrapped around my neck, didn't feel warm. This surprised me. Humans always felt warm to me, and I felt cold to them. But she didn't pull away; contact with me didn't affect her. Well it sure affected me. When she touched me sparks went flying through my body, her fingers left a trail of fire across my skin. She smelled of strawberries and freesia, plus something vaguely familiar that I couldn't quite identify. Who was this girl, and what was she doing to me? Then all the pieces clicked into place. The wide berth around her as she danced, the tempeture of her skin, the familiar fragrance. She was a vampire. I tried to listen for her mind, figure out what she was thinking, but the only thing I could hear from her was silence. This puzzled me. Then I felt her cool breath on my ear and all thoughts rushed from my mind.

"My name is Bella," she whispered, "what's yours?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "Edward Cullen." I replied somewhat unsteadily. She giggled and nipped the bottom of my ear with her teeth. I gasped, barely suppressing a moan. "What was that!" I hissed at her. She just giggled once more and slid herself down my body. I was aware that my family was watching me in shock, but I didn't care. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I yanked her up and crushed my lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their fav stories, story alert ect. Please though don't just add me. Reviews make me update faster, and smile like the goofiest person alive. A special thanks to Heart of Chaos, 4ng3lic.4nn3, 8racecar47, and all my friends who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you and I'm updating early just for you guys. Thanks for all of your support!**

**Noelani**

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

As I walked over to the mysterious man, the thought of seducing him seemed like too much fun. He stared at me, his emerald eyes a shade darker with lust. Damn he looked good. When I reached him I pulled him close and began to dance. I was grinding my body against his, and I heard his breathing hitch. He felt solid, and his skin didn't feel warm against mine. Well that's odd, humans always feel warm to me. Unless… OH MY GOD! He's a vampire! I was sure that my shock showed in my eyes so I avoided looking into his. The feeling when he touched me is beyond words. I responded immediately to his touch. It felt as though he had shocked me, and it felt good. He was clearly enjoying himself; his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. He seemed totally distracted. That is, until he felt my cool breath on his neck. "My name is Bella." I whispered seductively. "What's yours?' He took in a trembling breath.

"Edward Cullen." He responded huskily.

Pleased that I had affected him in this way, I giggled before biting his earlobe. He lost it then, gasping and releasing a small moan.

"What was that!" he hissed at me. Enjoying the troublesome pleasure I was causing him, I giggled again before sliding myself lower down his body. His breath became labored, but he didn't hesitate when he grabbed my arms. He jerked me up, and smashed his lips onto mine.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter. It's just Bella's perspective on the end of chapter 1. If you review I'll send you a teaser of chapter three. But, I might get chapter three up tonight as well so sorry about that. Please tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions. Tell your friends to read this. Annyomus reviewing is turned on so they don't need an account. Also If you have any qoutes that you made up or something, but from books and movies work well, PM me and I'll try to put them in the story. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Noelani**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finished chapter three early so I figured I'd treat you to it today. You are spoiled! Two updates in one day! Sorry for the short chapters, I just get to the point rather quickly. I think they might get longer as Bella and Edward's relationship progresses. **

**This chapter is dedicated to chihuahuamama and omichiri6183. Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**Noelani**

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

Kissing Edward was the most magical thing ever. Our bodies melded together almost like we were made for each other. His lips, unyielding against my own, moved with such passion I couldn't contain the groan that resulted. He broke the kiss, and I looked up at him. His topaz eyes were clouded with lust. I pressed my lips to his again, and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, before releasing my hold on his hair and walking away.

**EPOV**

The feeling of Bella's lips against my own was indescribable. She was pressed up against me, and it felt as though she had been created to fit perfectly with me. She groaned into my mouth, and the vibrations drove me closer to giving into desire. I pulled away and saw the lust shinning in her eyes. She pulled me back into another kiss, her fingernails digging into my scalp as her tongue slowly traced my bottom lip. Good god! What was this woman doing to me? This had to be the most enjoyable form of torture ever. She let go of my hair, and then turned and walked away. I could watch her coming and going. I stood watching her for a second before I caught up with her. "One word my love, tease." I whispered into her ear as I slipped my number into her hand. Then I walked back to the bar. Fuck. What did I just do?

**APOV**

Holy shit! What in the fucking hell was Edward doing! First off, he hadn't even wanted to come. Second, I hadn't seen this damnit! "Jasper, what the hell is going on!" He just shot me a shocked look. That's when I remembered that he could feel my anger, frustration, and confusion, plus whatever the hell mister lust drunk was feeling. I watched frozen as that…girl attempted to seduce my brother. She had obviously succeeded. He yanked her towards him and kissed her violently. Jasper was overcome by the lustful emotions, and he kissed me with the same enthusiasm.

**A/N: No teaser for reviews this time, sorry. Thank you everybody for reading, and don't hesitate to ask me questions. If you want me to add some music, tell me and send me some suggestions. Feedback is welcome. I want to know what you think! Please, please, please, don't add me to your favorite stories or alerts without reviewing, but if you must I understand. **

**Noelani**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your favorites and alerts! :D Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter has been ready to post since Thursday, but life got in the way. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I'm a little unsure about it. Also, would you like to see another APOV chapter? But this time a whole chapter? That little pixie has quite the mouth on her. Suggestions? Please tell, I love your feedback! :D Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blood and Roses230 for kicking my butt into gear! Owe you one! :D**

**Oh and sorry if your getting a shitload of update alerts, I keep finding little nitpicky things and I'm correcting them.**

**Noelani**

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

OH. MY. GOD. This gorgeous god had just given me his phone number! If my heart could beat it would be drumming faster than a humming bird's wings. He was right I was a tease. You don't do that to a man and then walk away. I ran home, I needed to collect my thoughts. I fiddled with the slip of paper in my hand. Shit. What had I gotten myself into? I licked my lips and sighed, his unique flavor still lingered there.

When I got home, I considered calling him. My bed did get a little lonely at night. I lie on the bed and began to day dream.

_His sculpted arms held me close, as we twirled through a beautiful meadow. I sighed contentedly, and he laid a soft kiss in my hair. My arms wound their way around his neck, and I pulled myself up to meet his lips. It was magical. I was in a place of luxury and pure bliss. The kiss became more heated and in an instant I was lying on my back in the tall grass with Edward hovering above me. I rolled over, straddling him. I kissed him passionately, my tongue tracing his lips, begging for entrance. His lips parted slightly and our tongues began battling for dominance. He won and rolled me underneath him again. His marble hands began to explore the smooth skin beneath my shirt, his forest green eyes burning with need. Somehow during this exchange, his shirt ended up on the ground, and I now marveled at the perfection of his half-naked body in the sunlight. I pulled away, gasping for the air I didn't need. "No." I said, although not as firmly as I would have liked._

_"Are you sure?" He whispered seductively, leaning in to lick the sensitive skin beneath my ear. I whimpered. "Edward, we can't." I replied breathily, "Not yet."I pushed him away, and he looked at me, confusion sparkling in his lust filled eyes._

_"Why my love?" He mumbled into my neck. "We just…We will…not right now." I mumbled. I was confusing myself now. I wanted him so bad, but my head was telling me no. "Do you love me?" I whispered so low I could barely hear. "Do you want all of me, or am I just a toy?"_

_"Isabella Marie Swan!" He gasped, shocked. "How could you ever think that! I love you! More than anything…more than life itself. Without you, my existence would be meaningless." He added with conviction. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you too."_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I left my family at the club; I couldn't deal with them right now. I climbed into my silver Volvo, and peeled out of the parking lot. Before long I was parked in front of an unfamiliar house. I recognized the scent as Bella's. My subconscious had followed the faint scent trail. I crept up to the window and peered inside. She was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping, but I knew better. I climbed through the window into her bedroom, unable to stay away from her. She was mumbling, completely absorbed in a daydream.

"Edward." She sighed happily. I felt a strange sensation as my name fell from her lips. She seemed happy. Her dream must have been encroaching upon fantasy, because before long she was moaning and writhing on the bed, her breathing heavy and erratic.

"Edward" she moaned my name now, and this time a different feeling shot straight to a certain part of my anatomy.

"No I can't…please, I'm sorry." She began to shake with tearless sobs. She gasped in surprise and wonder.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I love you too." Now it was my turn to gasp. A strange warmth spread through my body, I felt as though I was glowing. "Oh Bella, Thank you. My life would be nothing without you." I whispered knowing she couldn't hear. I was aware that I had only known her for a few hours, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Her eyes flew open, and she let out a shocked squeal when she saw me lounging in her rocking chair. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'll go." Just as I was getting up to leave, she launched herself across the room into my lap, kissing me passionately. My hands tangled in her hair, and I forced my tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, her breathing wild.

"I guess I didn't need to call." She said smirking sexily at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of you awesome people who have reviewed and added me to their favorite stories and alerts ect: I love you all! :D I dedicate this chapter to Edward's Doll, ****I'm Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics, AtlantisCat101, waitingfornewmoon, and kmwhyte all of you are awesome! Go check out their stories! You guys are the people who keep me afloat in this crazy fandom! :D Oh and sorry it's taken my soooo long to update! Over a month! *GASP* I'm lazy and didn't feel like typing it up. Plus an insane case of the most intense writers block! Please don't kill me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A super special shout out to 4ng3lic.4nn3! You are my rock! Thanks! Now go read her stories! :D Alrighty then… now that I'm done with this crazy long authors note read on! And you might want to have a cold shower ready ;)**

**Noelani**

Chapter Five

**BPOV**

The kiss was intense, and powered by a burning desire. Knowing this couldn't happen in the rocking chair he stood up. We never broke the kiss as we stumbled across the room. My knees hit the edge of the bed and I feel back, Edward landing on top of me. Shit. This was picking up exactly where my daydream had left off. The only difference was that I could no longer find it in me to refuse him. All that was there was a deep flaming desire. I felt his significant bulge through the demin of his jeans as he pressed into my heated center. "Oh god Edward!" I couldn't help the words that fell from my lips. The attention of his mouth had moved south and he was now feasting on my neck while his hands furiously tore open my blouse causing buttons to fly about the room. Once I was free of the restricting fabric his marble hands began to explore the cool skin of my body. His thumb grazed over my breast causing me to stiffen, my hard nipples now straining beneath the thin cloth of my bra. I moaned into his mouth and he looked at me, his eyes begging for permission. I just nodded my head whimpering a please and he ripped the offending scrap from my body. He pulled and placed it in his mouth and began to suck and nip, rolling the sensitive pebble of flesh with his tongue. I about screamed at the sensation. "Fuck!" I hissed. This was ecstasy. I reached for his belt and after that his pants. I almost had them off when the inevitable happened. His phone rang. "Ignore it." I mumbled lazily.

"Ugh, I wish I could." He replied, rolling of the bed to retrieve his phone. Great! Cockblocked by an unknown caller! How frustrating!

**EPOV**

This kiss was hungry and driven by lust. Obviously it would be difficult to do anything here so I stood us up and started towards the bed. When we reached the edge she fell back and I was pulled down on top of her. This woman was driving me crazy and I just wanted to ravage her. I wanted to literally fuck her senseless. I wanted to slam my cock into her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Oh god! Why does she have to be so tempting? I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted my first time to be in a moment of blind passion with a woman I had just met. We could both end up regretting it, but my other head urged me on. I kissed her neck, eager for the taste of her skin. I was almost animalistic in the way I pulled her shirt form her body, buttons scattering everywhere. I slid my hands over the smooth planes of her stomach, my hand grazing her breast ever so slightly. Her nipples instantly became erect pulling against the sheer lace of her bra, begging me to touch them. I looked at her with pleading eyes and she just nodded her head releasing a small please somewhere between a moan and a whimper. I almost came in my pants. She wanted me, hell she needed me and I needed her to. I needed to feel her delicious warmth around me. I needed to hear her scream my name in release. She dragged her fingernails down my torso causing delicious pain before she began to unfasten my belt. My pants were almost off and I was about to begin on her's when the unthinkable happened. My phone rang.

"Ignore it." She mumbled into my neck. I pulled away. "Ugh, I wish I could." It was probably my family wondering where I was and what not who I was up to. I really needed to take this. I glanced at the caller I.D. **ALICE**. Damn that evil little pixie.

**APOV**

Oh god! OH GOD!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY HEAD! Edward and…oh god! Why did I have to see this?!?! This is fucking wrong! Ugh…. fucking. This shit was pure torture. I'm sure even Jasper was being driven crazy by the amount of disgust rolling off of me. Nothing could ever erase the brain stabbing images on my head. I can't believe that Edward was…. I mean really, EDWARD! He's the 108 year old virgin for pete's sake! He just met her, and he fucking broken into her house! But the things these two were planning… it could be… no…worse than Rosalie and Emmett. **(A/N: GASP!) ** I know I was complaining about not seeing earlier, but I did NOT want to see THIS! This fucking needs to stop. Now. If they were going to go there they would need to develop a real relationship. I was not going to just sit here and pray that it doesn't turn out to be a one night stand. I picked up my phone and dialed his number, praying like hell that he would pick up.

"Umm…Alice, not really the best time right now." He said awkwardly. "You think I don't know Edward!" I seethed, "This fucking shit has been running through my head for some time now! You need to get your ass back here now. If you want to go this girl, fine. But please wait until you know her better, or I swear to god I will rip off your little friend with my bare hands!"

"Fine." He growled, "See you in fifteen minutes." Thankfully the barrage of sexual fantasies stopped.

He was home. "Edward?" I asked quietly.

"I just….I couldn't….look can we just talk about this later? I really need to sort things out myself." He replied, running his fingers through his bronze locks. "Sure. I'll see you in the morning." I let out a sigh of relief. Everything was okay. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Sorry it's been so long since an update, and now you're probably disappointed that this isn't a real update. Well fret not; I should have at least one chapter up on each of my stories within a week or two. I've been consumed with school and a new fanfiction. It's going to be posted on my joint account BitterAndBlue. Check it out please. My friend and I each write different chapters, so check the A/N's on those to see whose chapter it is. It's a NCIS/Supernatural crossover and it promises to be kick ass I really hope you read it. And don't forget to review!

Yours forever,

Noelani


	7. AN2

I know I'm being selfish, and I haven't updated for awhile but I've decided I won't update either of my stories until I get at least 5 reviews on Pink Flamingo http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot )net/s/5545712/1/

It feels like nobody's reading it, and considering I feel it's some of my best work it's got me a bit down. So please please please for the sake of my sanity check it out and leave a review. If we can get more than 5 reviews (even 6!) I can do a double update of both my stories. If you want to check it out here's a little "banner" I did for Pink Flamingo

http://whiteswan(dot)glogster(dot)com/pink-flamingo/

The song used is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. For those of you whose stories I've been reading, I haven't been on fanfic for awhile, but I am returning. Pink Flamingo is my baby so please please please help me feel better about it

Sorry,

Noelani


End file.
